Percy Jackson at Hogwarts?
by linneafairy
Summary: Percy saved Annabeth by closing the Doors of Death from the Tartarus side and holding the elevator button for her. Percy managed to find the Doors a second time, and equipped with a roll of duct tape. After he exits the elevator of doom, he finds himself in the shadow of a castle-school called... Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**So, in case you didn't read the description... Percy saved Annabeth by closing the Doors of Death from the Tartarus side and holding the elevator button for her. Percy managed to find the Doors a second time, and equipped with a roll of duct tape that he got from killing an empousa who happened to be a janitor impersonator. After he exits the 'elevator', he finds himself in the shadow of a castle-school called... Hogwarts?**

 **(I don't know what Hogwarts time period it starts during, just whatever you guys think makes the most sense!)**

 **Please review, it makes my day! :D**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry only wanted a nice walk. He didn't count on the weird elevator doors that appeared out of nowhere 50 yards from where he was just happily walking along. Or the boy that fell out of them onto the beach, stumbling and collapsing onto the dirt, as if his legs couldn't carry the weight of himself. Harry couldn't just leave him there on the ground, though. There went his relaxing stroll.

As Harry ran closer, he noticed that the boy didn't actually have that much weight on his body to carry, anyway. He could see the boy's ribs through his tattered orange? shirt. Grime and blood covered his whole body, and cuts marred his face. One eye was swollen shut. The boy was unconscious. Harry hesitated, but picked him up. He was lighter than he expected.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry had left the boy in the sick wing, under the care of the nurse. He hurried through the halls, trying to find Hermione and Ron. He needed to figure out what the hell had just happened. Disappearing elevator doors? Half-dead boys? It all made absolutely no sense. He sighed. Perhaps Hermione would know.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The trio knocked on the door to the sick wing. Nobody answered the door, so Ron opened it, and they quietly stepped inside.

The boy was sitting up in his bed, engaged in a loud argument with the nurse.

"No. I said no!"

"Let me at least bathe you. You look like you just took a stroll through hell."

"You have no idea," the boy muttered under his breath. "I told you no! What about that don't you understand? I'm perfectly fine and I need to go RIGHT NOW."

The boy started to cough, covering his mouth with his hand. When he brought it away, Harry could see that it was considerably redder than before.

"You are in no condition to go anywhere, young man."

Harry could understand the nurse's point. He had no idea how the boy even managed to sit up at this point.

"Fine. I'll just find my own way out." The boy slowly managed to get out of bed and, leaning on the end of the bed, began to shuffle in the exact opposite direction of the door. Hermione had to stifle a giggle.

Wow. That guy was definitely full of surprises.

The nurse heard Hermione. "Can any of you talk some sense into this boy?" She asked, exasperated.

The three hurried over to him.

"Um.. Hi. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, extending his hand to the boy.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Percy, Percy Jackson," said the boy, his voice hoarse. "Could you mind telling me where the Hades I am?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"... and this school, Hogwarts, is still here, educating young witches and wizards. Does that answer your question?" finished Hermione.

Percy laughed, the sound quickly turning to coughing that racked his frame. "Yes, and all the other ones that I didn't even get a chance to ask."

Hermione blushed.

"It's okay. You actually remind me of Annabeth..." Percy trailed off. His eyes glittered with unshed tears. Clearly this Annabeth meant a lot to him. "Never mind. Could you bring me to Bu-Dumbledore?

"Sure thing," said Ron.

"Whoa, whoa. Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Harry.

"What?" asked Percy, descending into another coughing fit.

Harry looked at him pointedly.

"Oh. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"No, you are not. At least wash off or something. I'll help you," Harry added.

"I'll do it on my own, thanks,"

"It's okay, really. Here, let me help." Harry moved to help him off the bed.

In a flash Percy was standing, fists balled in a fighting stance. "Don't touch me," he growled.

"Sorry," Harry said, slowly backing away with his hands in the air.

Percy dropped his hands and sat back down. "It's fine. I should be sorry. It's just... Never mind. By the way, could I borrow a shirt and pants or something? Mine are a little... ripped up..."

"Sure. Here, you can come to my room. There's a private bathroom you can use."

"Thanks!"

Harry and Percy left the room, Percy brushing off the nurse who tried to force him back into bed. He stumbled, and Harry caught him. Percy let Harry support him as they walked into the hallway.

Ron and Hermione shared a smile. They both knew these two would become good friends.

Only the nurse was annoyed. That kid was _dirty._ He had left blood and dirt all over the sheets, and she would have to spend the next 20 minutes cleaning it off. She sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote out this entire chapter and then forgot to save it... :(**

 **Anyways, special thanks to Bluedragon32, Twilight's hunter, Gerda Willows (Guest), and other guest, for reviewing. Virtual cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **So, again- read and review, guys!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Percy was in the shower, again refusing any offer of assistance. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting in the common room.

"What's with Percy?" Harry asked.

"Well, considering he fell out of a pair of giant magical elevator doors, considerably beaten up, a lot of things," said Ron.

"Good point."

"Guys, do you remember what he first said to Harry?" asked Hermione.

"What, 'Hi I'm Percy'?" replied Ron, skeptical.

"No, after that. Something about Hades. That's the ancient greek god of the underworld. Isn't that a bit strange?"

"Trust Hermione to know these random things," Harry whispered to Ron, who collapsed in a giggle fit. Hermione just glared at the boys.

Percy chose that moment to come into the common room, grinning. "Better?"

"Quite a bit," said Hermione. "You know, I seem to remember a cut on your cheek there?" she remarked, staring at Percy questioningly.

"Ummm, well, I... can do... we learned... magic with your hands?" said Percy, hesitating.

"You mean wandless magic? Why didn't you heal yourself earlier, then?" asked Hermione.

"Well... the magic thingy I use... kinda needs water to work right. Yeah."

Hermione still looked skeptical, so Percy quickly redirected the conversation. "Can you take me to your headmaster?"

"You mean Dumbledore? Sure," said Harry. He was still curious about the water-healing-wandless magic, but he decided to drop it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The four hand finally gotten to Dumbledore's office. Hermione knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Nice to see you, Hermione, Harry, Ron... Perseus? Perseus Jackson?" Dumbledore had a rare moment of shock.

"Um... hi?"'

"I'm sorry, could Perseus and I have a moment alone?"

Hermione pulled a confused Ron and Harry out of the office, closing the door.

"Well, now we know why he wants to be called Percy. Who'd want to get stuck with a name like Perseus?" remarked Ron.

Hermione slapped him. "See? Hades! Perseus! It's all ancient Greek. Something weird is going on here!"

"Calm down, Hermione! It's probably a coincidence," Ron frowned. "I'd really like to know what they're talking about though..." He suddenly slapped his forehead. "I have extra extendable ears! We can each have one," he said, digging around in his pockets. "Here!"

The trio quickly set them up.

"found the Doors of Death again." That was Percy's voice. "And now I'm here."

"Hmmm..." Dumbledore was thinking. "It doesn't seem like a coincidence. Hogwarts is protected by powerful wards which would usually keep them out."

"Can you bring me to the Empire State Building?" Percy again.

"Of course. Like Chiron, I cannot go up. I will wait for you at the bottom." A faint 'pop' sound was heard, indicating that Dumbledore, along with Percy, had apparated away. To the Empire State Building, apparently.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Percy was pretty relieved. The Dumbledore guy was a son of Hecate. He had explained that Hogwarts was a school for those with the blessing of Hecate. A group of mortals had earned Hecate's favor, so she had blessed them with magic. The blessing had been passed down the generations, and eventually the magic-wielders, now called witches and wizards, had forgotten the Greek gods.

Percy asked the guy at the front desk for the 600 floor. The guy knew him pretty well by now, so he didn't even try to argue. Percy went over approaches in his head as the elevator moved upwards. He should probably ask about why he was at Hogwarts. And how Gaea got killed. And why he had never heard of Hogwarts before. And...

He was at the top. Percy walked out of the elevator and along the path to the gods' thrones. Olympus was beautiful. He smiled. Annabeth was really the best architect in the world. She had done an amazing job.

Percy walked into the throne room of the gods, who all shrunk down to human size. He kneeled before Zeus' throne. "Rise, Perseus," boomed Zeus. "Why are you here?"

At that moment, the carefully planned speech he had made in his head disappeared. "Is Annabeth okay?" he blurted.

Zeus frowned. But around him, Athena's expression softened, Poseidon grinned, and Aphrodite squealed. "Sorry!" she whispered, covering her mouth.

"Miraculously, there were no casualties in the war against Gaea. Who, by the way, has fallen." Zeus glared at Percy, obviously mad that he hadn't asked about the war.

"Oh, I already knew that. Can you send me back to camp?"

Zeus scowled. "How did you know?"

"Well... I... saw her. Sometimes. In Tartarus. I really need to go back to camp."

"Saw her? Only saw her?"

"CAN I GO BACK TO CAMP OR NOT?" The floor shook. Taken aback, Zeus said, "No."

"Why not, exactly?" Percy's voice was deadly calm.

"Because we need you to protect a certain wizard named Harry Potter. Starting right now."

"WELL I REFUSE!" Percy yelled. "I'VE BEEN IN LITERAL HELL, ALONE, FOR... a really long time... JUST TO SAVE MY GIRLFRIEND! AND NOW I CAN'T EVEN SEE HER? NOT ONCE? NOPE, JUST THROW PERCY INTO ANOTHER QUEST. HE'LL BE FINE."

"I swear on the river Styx, you will see your girlfriend again..." started Zeus.

"YOUR PROMISES MEAN NOTHING TO ME!" Now all the gods could tell, the floor was shaking, hard. Everybody looked at Poseidon, who just shook his head, a look of pride on his face. He pointed to his son.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, DEMIGOD!" Zeus yelled.

If looks could kill, Zeus would be dead. Percy stalked up to the god, and punched him in the nose. Hard. Zeus howled in pain, bringing his hands up to his nose. Golden ichor dripped through his fingers. In one swift move, he grabbed the master bolt and threw it at Percy. Percy was thrown backwards into a pillar with the force of the bolt.

Percy staggered to his feet, breathing heavily. His hair was standing straight up, and there was a huge hole in the front of this shirt. "Oh, how am I going to explain this to Harry?" he grumbled.

Zeus gawked. "H-how...?" The master bolt could take down titans in a single hit. But here was a puny demigod, a son of Poseidon no less, and all he had to show was a hole in his shirt?

Percy grinned. "Summon Annabeth, please."

With a snap of Zeus' fingers, Annabeth appeared. "Wha- Why..." She turned around. "Percy!"

"Oh, Annie..." Percy pulled her into a kiss.

Aphrodite fainted.

Percy quickly explained the situation to Annabeth, adding, "and I have no choice... I have to go."

Annabeth broke down crying, and Percy hugged her close, tears threatening to spill from his own eyes. "I- I thought that- that you were gone- that you l-left me f-forever..." she sobbed. "I d-don't want to l-lose you again..."

"It's okay. I'll stay safe. I promise." They held each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Apollo had insisted in checking Percy over before he left for Hogwarts, to which Percy had protested. In the end, he had let Apollo give him a check-up, under the condition that no other person/god be allowed in the infirmary.

Apollo had noticed blood on the back of Percy's shirt, and had asked him to take off his shirt so he could help. "Wait," Percy said. "I need you to swear something."

"What?" Apollo asked, concerned.

"Swear on the river Styx you won't tell anyone else what you see."

"What-Why?"

"Just swear it. Please."

Apollo swore the oath, then lifted the back of Percy's shirt. He sucked in a breath. "Oh..." There was a word carved into Percy's back. The letters were in English, roughly carved, with sharp, jagged lines, and each wept tears of dark blood. Percy's blood. And the word was _MURDERER._

"They will never heal," said Percy, quietly.

"What happened to you down there?" asked Apollo in horror.

"They found me. They captured me, and tortured me."

"Who's they?"

"Every monster I ever pissed off," Percy laughed without humor. "That's a lot."

"I'm so sorry..."

Percy turned around, his green eyes boring into Apollo's.

"You swore you would tell no one. I hold you to your oath."

"How will you keep it hidden? If it bleeds?"

"I think I'm just gonna wrap it in something... Actually, I have no idea," A hint of the usual light came back into Percy's eyes as he smiled.

"I might actually have something for you," said Apollo. He searched around in a cabinet. "Here! This is special bandaging, of my own creation. It will help to staunch the blood flow." Apollo wrapped it tightly around Percy's chest. "Does it work?"

"Yep!" Percy grinned. "Thanks."

"No problem, dude. Let's make our way back to the throne room, then. You're all good."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hecate conjured up a trunk for Percy, filled with all the things he would need at the wizarding school (including a new shirt!). Athena brought him an owl, named who she named Aspen. Finally, Poseidon walked over and hugged his son. "I'm proud of you, Percy," he whispered, before returning to his throne.

Zeus waved his hand, and Dumbledore and Percy reappeared in Dumbledore's office.

"That took a while," Dumbledore grumbled. "It's about dinner time. I see you are appropriately dressed, so I'll escort you to the dining hall. There, you will be sorted into your house."

Percy opened the door to his office and the two stepped out. Sure enough, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were long gone.

It was an uneventful walk to the dining hall. But, as they walked in, whispers erupted around the hall. Percy didn't notice. He was too busy gaping at the floating candles around the hall.

"Hello, students," Dumbledore boomed, shaking Percy out of his stupor. "This is Percy Jackson. He is a transfer student from Chiron's Academy, a wizarding school in America. Unfortunately, he arrived a bit early because a a few of his classmates decided to tamper with dangerous magic to get him here..." giggles erupted around the hall, "and it did not turn out very well. Anyways, before we start dinner, he will be sorted!" Cheers echoed around the hall. Dumbledore clapped his hands, and a wizard walked toward him with an old, wrinkled hat. For some reason, Percy did not want that thing on his head. He got lucky, because only a few seconds after it touched his hair it let out an ear-piercing shriek. "I REFUSE TO SORT HIM!" it wailed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to coolcatjon, Gerda Willows (Guest), Thingygazinga, Twilight's hunter, EmPro8, and shiningsilverwolf (by the way, I hope you don't mind if I use that idea... :D)  
This chapter is pretty short... sorry about that... School doesn't like me :(

Also, sorry about the weird formatting thing... Word doesn't like me either. Thanks EmPro8 and Checkingdude for bringing that to my attention.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I REFUSE TO SORT HIM!" the hat wailed.

"Shut up," Percy hissed.

"TOO MUCH PAIN… I WON'T! I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE UMFFf!"

Percy clapped his hand over its mouth. Dumbledore walked over and grabbed the hat from him.

"As I know this young man personally, I can tell you he makes an excellent candidate for… Gryffindor!" he announced.

The Gryffindor table cheered, but as Percy walked down, whispers erupted around the hall, and questioning gazes followed him forward. Percy's sea green eyes sought out Harry's emerald green ones in the mass, and, relieved, walked over and sat down next to him.

"What was that about?" asked Harry.

Percy just shrugged, clearly reluctant to talk about it. Harry let it go.

Dinner started.

Percy's eyes lit up, and he shoveled food onto his plate. He speared a steaming potato with his fork, lifting it to his mouth, and then suddenly paused. He looked at Dumbledore, then back at his food, seemingly trying to make a decision. He sighed. Holding his hand under the table, he whispered, "φλόγα (flame) flóga" A small flicker of fire danced to life in his palm. Looking around to see that no one was looking, he dropped a potato into his hand. It immediately disappeared. Dad, he whispered, then closed his hand, estinguishing the flame. Harry was still busy with his steamed carrots, and Harry and Hermione were arguing about something or other. But someone had seen, his sharp eyes watching every movement from the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy smiled, and turned back to his table.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Percy was lying on his bed, wide awake. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. In Tartarus, sleep meant death. He sighed sitting up. His eyes fell on a little glass of water by his bedside. He concentrated, holding his palm out and pulling it towards him. A sphere of water rose from the glass. With a flick of his wrist, it twisted and lengthened, growing into a little snake. Percy practiced controlling the water snake, until it looked alive, slithering across the floor, tongue flicking in and out. Then he had an idea. "flóga" He said, and as the familiar flame burst to life, he brought his snake up to his other palm. "Together, mazí" he whispered, and brought his hands together. The snake writhed in his palm, absorbing the flame. All of a sudden, it froze. Whoa. The snake looked… alive? It was a dark, dark blue, almost black, with a swirl of flames twisting around its body. It looked up at Percy, who jumped in surprise. Thank you, master. Call me when you need me. "Just Percy is fine," was all Percy was able to say before the snake was gone. Woah. That was weird. Percy was all of a sudden very tired. A little voice screamed in his head, "DON'T SLEEP!" before he passed out on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah... I taking procrastinating to an extreme. Sorry about that... Here's a bit of a chapter for now, to be continued soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Oh, what came of the things I once believed?_

 _All lost to the depths of a hungry sea..._

Percy opened his eyes, expecting to see the crumbling ceiling of the castle Hogwarts, but was not awake. Someone had other plans for him. He looked around, and much to his horror, found the landscape of Tartarus in all its glory surrounding him. Wait- what? _Run._ But he couldn't move. He looked down, finding gleaming celestial bronze chains keeping him in place. He began to notice the blood on the ground. All the little scratches in the chains. He turned his head, finding the red wall, splattered with gore, standing behind him. He knew this place. As he realized it, he still couldn't believe it.

He was back in his prison.

Years ago, Percy would've fought. He would've tried to rip the chains out of the walls. But somehow, all his courage left him and was replaced by a sense of helplessness. He could never leave. Even in the world of witches and wizards with weird names like Hogwarts and Bum-Dumbledore, Tartarus would haunt him. He felt like crying but couldn't.

And then rumbles shook the ground, following by booming laughter, and Percy knew who had brought him here. His captor. Tartarus.

Tartarus stood before him, grinning sickeningly. "Well look who's back!"

"Why have you brought me here?" Then another thought occurred to him. "Where's Annabeth?"

At the last comment, Tartarus' grin dissolved, replaced by a scowl. "You are here because we are not done. You will be here every night for the rest of your measly little life. I was going to bring your girlfriend here, but something prevents me."

Percy sighed in relief. It had worked.

"So it was you, was it? I didn't know you could use shields like that."

"I learned more here than ever you know, Tartarus." said Percy.

Tartarus was definitely angry now. "Since she is not here, you will be taking her punishment."

He smiled, anger and happiness colliding in a horrible mess in his swirling eyes. "Let's start the fun!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Morning came too soon for Hermione, who was busy trying to figure everything out. Something was not right about Percy. Dumbledore's short explanation just didn't make sense. And the continued mentions of Ancient Greek Mythology? What was with that?

Hermione knew it would continue to bother her until she figured it out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Breakfast was an uneventful affair. Percy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together and made small talk. Until the subject of Percy's home came up.

"So Percy, what's your school like?"

"Well, we practice a lot of.. like combat training. And everyone practices what magic they're best at."

Hermione frowned slightly at his vague description. "Um.. Ok."

"It's a boarding school." Percy added. "Like this one. And it's second home to me."

He deflated visibly. "I miss it a lot."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure you'll love Hogwarts too."

"Yeah." Percy smiled back, but his sadness lingered in his eyes.

As breakfast finished and students filed out of the dining hall, Percy quickly made his sacrifice, then ran to catch up with his friends. They were going to class with the head of their house, Professor McGonagall. Hm. Should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I haven't uploaded in a while, so I thought better a tiny chapter than no chapter.

By the way, I need a bit of input here- Should I kill off Percy or no?

Okay, that sounds horrible. But please let me know your opinions! It's _super important_ to the plot ;)

Without further ado...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There are some moments that are buried too far for words to reach. There are some things better left unsaid and unheard. There are some things that never go away, hurts too deep for a name. How would it be fair to expect these three boarding school students to know where to stop?

Percy knew the backstory. Harry Potter, the famous wizard with the cool scar whose parents died when he was a tiny baby. Poor little Harry, with the weight of the world thrust upon his shoulders. Of course, he felt sorry for him, but not in the same way the rest of the wizarding world did. He barely knew his parents. He was the victim of a terrible crime. But how do you reconcile it when it's your fault? When your friends run into battle and never run out? To see the broken frame of the girl you love and wonder if you'll ever see her again? To say goodbye to the dark sky and live without oceans?

Of course they knew nothing. His friends knew maybe a quarter. The gods knew maybe half. There are things he had too cleverly hidden. Only now Hermes had seen a bit more than he should. And Tartarus had found him again.

He shook his head as if to clear his mind of the thoughts. When the sun shone it was time to put it behind him. Even though he knew no matter how fast he ran when the moon rose it would overtake him again.

Hah. Protect Potter. For a boy in a prophecy, he was having such a nice time.

Class was dull. You had a small, depressed-looking mouse and you had to point a stick at it and say some weird thing and then it became a worm. Who even comes up with that stuff? Jeez. Why not just "Become a worm" instead? Save everyone a lot of trouble. Luckily Percy had a extra-special godly blessing, so he got it right the second time. Some of the other kids weren't so lucky. That red-head was having a difficult time. Percy had to suppress a laugh when a particularly shiny beetle made a bid for freedom and the kid yelled "Bloody wand!" so loud he caught Hermione's attention. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her perfect worm.

There was something a bit uncanny about that girl. Perhaps she reminded him too much of Annabeth. Watching her he could almost hear the gears turning in her head. He knew she hadn't missed his interesting choice of swear words. Or the coincidence of his full name. Or the mention of Chiron. How much had she guessed already?

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a yelp. Harry's voice. Ron's beetle, now half mouse, had bitten Harry's finger. _Nice_ , Percy thought to himself. But he should've paid more attention. He couldn't afford to let his emotions get it the way of his mission. This boy was important enough to attract the attention of a pantheon of ancient gods, and he needed to be willing to die for him. Blinders, Percy. The only way you'll ever get out of here.


End file.
